Waste
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Eso le encantaba a Christophe. Ese terror absoluto que causaba a sus compañeros y a todo bastardo que le ponía en frente. Simplemente estaba en la cima y nadie podía quitarlo de aquél puesto que se había ganado.Pero,todo cambió cuando llegó Tweek. OneShot


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Waste<strong>

No necesitaba de alguien para ser feliz.

Al pasar de los años había aprendido a ser independiente, había pasado por todo tipo de dificultades. Desde muy pequeño aprendió a no pedir ayuda cuando estaba en problemas. Él debía salir de ellos sin la ayuda de ningún adulto. Después de todo, cuando creces en un orfanato ¿qué se puede esperar más de ti? Las monjas que cuidaban al niño siempre detestaron cuidar de él, ya que se empeñaba que Dios sólo era una invención del hombre. ¿Un Dios? Por favor… no necesitaba de un Dios para ser feliz y mucho menos esperar que este le cayese del cielo con algún milagro. Sólo son historias de los adultos, simplemente no creía en eso y punto. Si un Dios existiese ¿por qué el mundo estaba como ahora? ¿Por qué había tanto odio? ¿Por qué existían las guerras?

**DIOS NO EXISTE**

Y con esa mentalidad llegó a la mayoría de edad. Nadie quiso adoptarlo, sólo fue el perro más viejo de la perrera. Jamás le tomó importancia el hecho de que nadie quisiese adoptarlo, después de todo era un M**OUNSTRO** como solían decirle los otros niños bastardos que ahí estaban con él.

Ahora con sus veintisiete años de edad, tenía una vida casi envidiable. Tenía una casa en los Ángeles, tenía a las mujeres que él quisiese, tenía el dinero suficiente para mantener a un ejército entero. Y todo eso lo había conseguido con SU ESFUERZO, nada de un Dios o de milagros. ¡Claro que no! Cuando salió de aquel orfanato de mierda se había ido a trabajar. En New York había conocido a un gordo mafioso llamado Luigi y desde entonces comenzó a trabajar para él. Se pudiese decir que era su matón principal, los demás bastardos que tenía de compañeros le tenían tanto respeto que con sólo verlo pasar, agachaban sus rostros en señal de respeto y MIEDO.

Eso le encantaba a Christophe. Ese terror absoluto que causaba a sus compañeros y a todo bastardo que le ponía en frente. Simplemente estaba en la cima y nadie podía quitarlo de aquél puesto que se había ganado. Pero, su maravillosa vida fue quebró desde que conoció a ese rubio paranoico.

~Flash Back~

Era un jueves por la noche, su trabajo estaba terminado. Luigi le había ordenado que tuviera que deshacerse de un bastardo deudor, el nombre de ese hijo de puta era Eric Theodore Cartman. Lo había encontrado en pleno acto sexual con una pelinegra (N/A: Wendy Testaburger) le había disparado aquél culón y después a la mujer por ser testigo.

Trabajo Finalizado. Ahora ir a su pequeño departamento que tenía en New York, vería una película en compañía de su gata, Cunnilingus (N/A: Cunnilingus, significa: chupada vaginal en francés) y cuando lo invadiera el sueño, se iría a dormir.

Pero, no contaba que un rubio se estampara contra él, provocando que este cayera al suelo. Frunce el entrecejo al ver el atrevimiento de aquél chico. NADIE podía tocarlo y menos una escoria.

El menor se levantó rápidamente del suelo, se acercó hasta donde estaba Christophe, sujeta las ropas del mayor.

— ¡Por favor! —suplica entre sollozos —. ¡Ayúdame!

Christophe de un manotazo aparta aquél rubio que tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarlo. El rubio se sobresalta tras aquella reacción pero, nuevamente sujeta las ropas de 'Ze Mole' haciendo que este frunza más el entrecejo.

—No me toques.

— ¡Ayúdame! Un chico extraño a estado siguiéndome ¡GAH! ¡Ayúdame!

— ¿Crees en Dios?

Aquella pregunta no venía al caso, pensó el rubio.

— ¡GAH! Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Dónde está tu misericordioso Dios cuando lo necesitas? ¿Eh? Mejor rézale a él y que te otorgue un milagro ¿no crees? y de paso, me dejas en paz.

—Pero… —intenta reprochar el rubio.

—Pero nada. No soy tu niñera para cuidarte, adiós.

Christophe retomó su caminata a casa, pero el rubio lo seguía. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar pero, ese crío no dejaba de seguirlo. Ya lo había tolerado lo suficiente, se voltea y estampa al rubio contra una pared cercana.

— ¡Te dije que me dejarás en paz! —grita Christophe, hace presión en los hombros del rubio, provocando que este suelte un gemido de dolor.

— ¡No me habías dicho nada!

— ¿Qué carajo? ¿Quieres jugar con mis nervios, niño estúpido?

—No habíamos hablado.

— ¡Deja de mentir! Hace unos minutos que me habías pedido ayuda porque alguien te seguía.

—No lo recuerdo… lo siento.

—Deja de seguirme, idiota —dice mientras lo suelta y vuelve a retomar -otra vez- su caminata.

Cuando llegó al edificio en dónde se encontraba el departamento en dónde vivía temporalmente. Ladeó su cabeza y ve como el rubio aún continuaba siguiéndolo. Ya totalmente hastiado por la situación en que se encontraba, comienza a correr rápidamente hasta el edificio. Se adentra en este y su carrera continúa en las escaleras. Voltea a ver si todavía el rubio continuaba siguiéndolo y efectivamente ¡seguía persiguiéndolo! Llegó hasta la habitación 403, pero al momento de meter las llaves a la perilla y abrirla, las llaves caen al suelo, cuando intenta recogerlas, las manos de aquél chico -acosador- ya las tenía en sus manos.

—Entrégamelas.

—Ngh…

—No estoy para juegos, dame las llaves.

El rubio asustado por la expresión de enojo en el rostro del mayor se las entrega, se queda a un lado de él mientras este abre la puerta del departamento, la puerta accede, entra al exterior, pero el rubio también entra.

—Por el amor a todo lo sagrado que tienes ¿por qué me sigues? —pregunta Christophe, en un momento a otro comenzaría a golpear a aquél sujeto raro.

—No sé, una señora me dijo que debía entregarle esto a alguien para que cuidase de mí.

— ¿No te seguía alguien?

—No recuerdo ¡GAH! haber dicho eso.

El rubio saca un papel del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entrega a Christophe, este comienza a leer aquella hoja sucia y en cada palabra que leía la expresión de su rostro merecía una medalla de oro.

¡Era increíble la situación en la que se encontraba!

En la nota decía que aquél rubio acosador tenía memoria de corto plazo y que… ahora él ¡Christophe! Debía cuidar de él. ¡Simplemente increíble! Comenzó a carcajearse como un demente, haciendo que el rubio ladease el cabeza totalmente confundido por aquél extraña reacción. El nombre de su acosador era Tweek Tweak.

Y de ahora en adelante… debía cuidar de aquél chico. Le gustase o no.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Ya hace dos años de ese acontecimiento y ahora ambos vivían en los Ángeles, California. El rubio había entrado a una terapia para tratar de curar esa pésima memoria que tenía el rubio. Pero… aquella situación no tenía remedio alguno y bueno… tenía que vivir con eso toda su vida. Tweek, ahora su compañero de por vida. Resultó ser un buen chico. Claro, a su manera extraña. Era un fastidio tenerle que recordar cada cinco minutos lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero para Christophe era todo desafío tener que lidiar con eso. Así que prefirió adoptar aquél chico y… tenerle la mayor paciencia. Después de todo… el rubio no tenía la culpa de aquél estado.

_¿The End?_


End file.
